


прикосновение; я помню прикосновение

by Walter_Kovacs



Series: 2018 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [16]
Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: Этот человек ему не отец. Где-то глубоко внутри Кей всегда это знал.





	прикосновение; я помню прикосновение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [touch; i remember touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451839) by [mortarsmayfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortarsmayfall/pseuds/mortarsmayfall). 



Этот человек ему не отец.

Где-то глубоко внутри Кей всегда это знал.

А ему _так хотелось_. Так хотелось быть особенным. Любимым. Чем-то другим, а не KD6-3.7, офицером Лос-Анджелесского отделения полиции и репликантом. Потому что если бы он был особенным, то мог бы стать чем-то большим, чем _это_ , большим, чем _кожаной куклой_ , пошитой в лаборатории с единственной целью, куклой без детства и без смысла существования.

Репликанты сделаны из органики, но иногда Кей грезит, как раздирает себя — и обнаруживает внутри углеродной грудной клетки грохочущее механическое сердце.

—

Он жертвует собой ради спасения Декарда, который ему даже не отец.

Банальщина.

—

Кей прожил более чем долго по сравнению с большинством репликантов до него. Он считает себя стабильным и уравновешенным для модели такого возраста. У него было больше времени, чем у ранних моделей, чтобы научиться контролировать эмоции и сопереживание, и он благодарен за это, потому что его пробуждение было спокойным и холодным, а не маниакальным безумием, как у старых объявленных к уничтожению моделей.

Когда он держит Лав под водой, он чувствует холод.

Когда она не приходит в себя, он не чувствует ничего.

—

Декард теплый. Кей чувствует это, когда тот вытаскивает его из воды, и отстраненно осознает — _о, как больно_. Его неприятно ведет набок, и он просто опирается на Декарда.

— Так тяжело, — говорит Кей. Декард снимает с него намокшую куртку и растирает руки в своих жестких ладонях.

— У тебя гипотермия, — говорит Декард. И руки у него теплые. 

Кей знает, что испытывает к Декарду чувства совсем не как к отцу. Он подносит ладонь к его обветренной щеке и ощущает, как колется седая щетина. Он слабо, едва коснувшись губами, целует Декарда, но разница очевидна. 

Декард замирает. Отталкивает Кея, пробормотав:

— Пацан, — словно хотел что-то на это сказать, но не решился. Слово ругательством повисает в солоноватом воздухе.

Кею бы хотелось, чтобы он не называл его так.

—

Декард — первый (и последний) человек, которого он целует.

Кей истекает кровью и знает, что это конец. Он бывал на грани и раньше, да и регенерация репликантов имеет свои преимущества, но на этот раз рана слишком глубока — так глубока, что сама уже не затянется. Каждая миля в пути пускает псу под хвост часть отведенного ему времени, но ни в чем все равно не было никакого смысла, так почему его должно волновать время, потраченное на Декарда?

Они добираются до Центра воспоминаний, и Кей прощается с ним. Тот не знает, что навсегда. Он исчезает за стеклянными дверьми, за которыми Кей уже побывал ранее, и не возвращается. 

Кей плетется к ступеням, чувствуя, как кровь проступает сквозь футболку. С каждым шагом идти становится все тяжелее. На то, чтобы добраться, у него уходит, кажется, целая жизнь. Он ложится на ступени и смотрит на небо, наблюдая, как снег падает ему на ладони и тает. 

Он представляет, как Декард найдет его и разберет — и, конечно же, обнаружит в груди игрушечное сердце. 

Декард живой, и у него есть наследие. Люди, которые о нем заботятся, и наоборот. Декард — прошлое, настоящее и будущее.

И, закрывая глаза, Кей думает, что это не самое плохое, на что можно потратить жизнь.


End file.
